Fondness
by yoshuareynaldo777
Summary: Sofiya has a strong fondness for the young green-haired Shaman. An unfortunate event reminded her that her strong fondness may only serve to cause pain for her heart, until the said shaman straighten her back.
1. Chapter 1

**FONDNESS**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN Fire Emblem**

Sofiya, the priestess of Nabata Desert stood on the tallest cliff on the grassy plain, meditating and focusing her power, hoping to earn some premonitions for the army's next battle, against the strongest and most elite of Bern's troops – the Etrurian Army had already secured Sacae and Ilia, which left Bern as the only foe left standing. The army had been preparing for a week to invade The Dragon's Gate, which houses the Sword of Seals.

After quite a long while of focusing her energy, Sofiya was able to get a brief glimpse, a towering man, with a massive Axe, will bar the path of the Etrurian Army. He is very strong, in her vision, Sofiya saw the man dispatches their talented fighters easily, even though the odds are against him.

With the end of the vision, Sofiya opened her eyes and stood up from her meditating place, she turned around, walking slowly to the camp. Along the way, the prophetess seemed to have lost in thought—which had came on a few while ago. A visage of certain person appeared in her thoughts, in which he drove away quickly.

Not for long, she arrived at the entrance to the camp. The soldiers of Etruria and Lycia recognized her and bowed their heads, which she returned. It was a quite of walk… but apparently the thoughts distracted her so much that it does not feel that far. She looked around the busy campsite, around the soldiers training and carrying supplies for Bern-invasion, the mages and clerics healing the wounded as they escorted them to the healing wards, and Master Merlinus scolding the soldiers helping him packing the weapons. But she had to find Roy, to warn him about the upcoming enemy.

As Sofiya look around the camp for Roy. She thought she heard a familiar voice, she looked further to see Ray, Lugh, and Chad talking with each other, with Lugh and Chad apparently embarrassing the Shaman, making him furious and left in anger. Sofiya smiled at the sight. She was first afraid of him—well, like the others, but she sensed, as they got to talk more, he has a very kind and gentle heart, like his twin brother, just he dislikes to show it. To be said, she had grown fond of him, and his company—they studied together, practicing dark magic together, it was almost that everything is…normal.

Though she admitted, perhaps too fond of him. And what is troubling to her, it's not the same emotion she had with Igrene or Fa. She sensed it has more similarity to what her mother and father gave to each other.

Sofiya got lost in her thoughts, that when she went back to reality, she noticed Roy was walking at her direction. She breathed deeply, to calm her nervousness, and approached the young lord.

"Master Roy."Sofiya called.

"Sofiya. What is it? Is it…another premonition?" Roy asked. It was not rare to see Sofiya giving battle premonitions. And he couldn't be more grateful, thanks to her, even though it's merely a glimpse, her visions saved many from big trouble and dying in the past.

"Yes… in the next battle, a man with massive Axe, will bar the path to the Bern Capital, in the shrine of seals, where Bramimond's Apocalypse is also stored.

Ray winced at her premonitions. It is definitely not a good sign. "General Murdoch, the greatest Bern Generals… I know we'll fight him sooner or later. I have to fight him personally to minimalize casualties…" Roy whispered to himself.

"Master…Roy?"

"Ah, yes. Sofiya. Thank you for your premonitions. It has to be Murdoch. A formidable one indeed. Your premonitions is very helpful in this time. I thank you."

Sofiya nodded solemnly before Roy stopped her again. "And, Sofiya?"

"Yes…?" She asked nervously.

"Are you…are you alright? Since the start of this week, you have been very…different. Like going through some searching. Could I be of help?"

Sofiya was mildly surprised. Roy is sharp, but she didn't think he could peer this much into her own mind. But it does not concern him…and he does not have to know.

"No…It's just the battle, maybe…I missed Nabata." Sofiya replied.

"Ah, homesick. Yes. Lilina talked her mind to me last evening. Well, we are all almost there. So, all we have to do is to keep the spirits up. I think what we need to do is to put on a smile. It helped a lot in this troubling times." Roy explained.

"Smile...?" Sofiya raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Yes. Well, it was what my father said anyway. In difficult times, smile is good to keep your spirits up. Supposedly, it's good, for both of your body and soul."

Sofiya nodded. "Yes…thank you, Master Roy... Now, I must excuse myself. Good day." The female shaman bowed her head to the young lord before walking away.

Smile. The words Roy spoke made Sofiya think. She was never the one that often smiled. Though, to be more correct, used not to. She smiled a lot in her childhood, in about 20 years of her first life, she smiled a lot. That was before her father passed away and her mother sacrificed herself to stop the great earthquake that will change the landscape of Nabata. Since that event, she almost never smiles.

But she felt she changed recently, as if she somehow began to feel like the younger years of her life. Lately, she had smiled often, not just to Fa, but also to many people. And she stuttered less, she felt more comfortable in speaking her mind. As if the tragedy in her life had never happened before.

She had seen her father died, her human friends, everyone who is not a dragon she befriended…even her best friend—all died a long ago. Since her power is connected to her emotions. She frequently see the visions of her loved ones, sometimes their death, without her could do anything about it. It was the most painful tribulation to her mind.

And feeling this kind of fondness with a human… it will only serve to open her old wounds. It will never work. She has a blood of dragon inside her. It gave her a very long age and immunity to almost any disease that mankind could contract. She will outlive him for a very long years, and go through those same pain and loneliness over again.

Sofiya shook her head. No, it's better if she stop feeling those kind of fondness for Ray. Even though she have to break her own heart, she would never want to feel those pain again, and she don't want him to worry about her. It was for the best. She have to distance herself from him, avoiding him as much as possible, until the end of this war. She'll went back, and have all these things forgotten.

But probably luck will not be on her side in this day.

"Hey! Yeah, you! Wait!" A familiar voice snapped Sofiya out of her thoughts and made her heart jump. It was him, Ray. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see him. Sofiya pondered what she would do next, should she ignore him and keep walking? Or make excuse for not talking to him? Though whatever she would do is too late. She could already see a reflection of his shadow in front of her.

"I've been looking all over the camp for you! Finally!" Ray half-shouted as he touched Sofiya's shoulder. "Look, I want to talk things with you. Like, why did you seem to avoid me recently?" Ray said with a demanding voice.

So it was that obvious? Or Ray is sharper than he look? But She wasn't sure what she would answer him. She couldn't say that she was too fond of him and had to forget him because he's a humankind. So, she decided to do the thing she rarely do : Lie.

"I'm …not avoiding you." Sofiya said with rather forced indifference. "I just…i…" She stuttered, at lost for words to tell him.

"What? C'mon speak up! Did Nabatans have a law against using high pitch sound or something? Look, it's not like I care or anything, but you have things I wanted, so it's going to be a trouble if you really are avoiding me."

No. She can't talk to him anymore. Lest she grown too fond of him. She have to do this. It will be painful, but it'll be nothing compared on what is in the end for this.

Sofiya, for the first time, looked firmly at the shaman's eye. "Ray…stay away from me. I…have no wish to interact with you any longer." It took every effort in her mind to pretend it was real. It was fruitful, though. The Shaman was taken aback by her sudden firmness at him.

"What? What do you mean? Did I do something to offend you? Or does our last practice make you hit your head?" Ray asked. He was taken aback, but he still tried to keep his cool, though he couldn't hide his concern and confusion behind his tone.

"It's…complicated to say the least. Just please…don't talk to me anymore. It's for our own good." Sofiya bit her lip before continuing. "It's better if we just part and forget we ever met... after this war ends." She said coldly before turning her back to walk away from him.

Ray, on the other hand, is not letting this go without any clear explanation. He had considered her a friend (a rare trait for him) for some time now. Though he would never admit it, he'd never let go a friend that easily.

"Look, just tell me what's wrong." He said as he instantly grabbed the female Shaman's arm to pull her back. But in the same time, Sofiya gathered a minor amount of magic energy and used it to push him back, making him fell on the grassy soil.

Sofiya tried her best not to look back after assaulting him with her magic. She hoped that he would hate her now for this. It was for the best. She rationalized her actions.

"Goodbye, Ray..." She muttered those words silently. To make sure he will never heard it. The prophetess walked to the outskirts of camp, leaving the confused and bewildered young shaman behind her in wondering what kind of predicament they both are in.

 **A/N :**

 **Sorry if there is a little OOC in Sofiya's part. In this story, I put a background on Sofiya's past. Sofiya has a melancholy portrait, and I used her personality to make a plot that will develop Sofiya's character. It's canon btw, that her father is a human.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FONDNESS**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fire Emblem**

Ray walked around the camp, still dazed about what Sofiya had said and done to him some moment ago. Ray did sense that she was behaving strangely for a time. It was almost like she had avoided her. Normally, they would study magic and lore together from time to time, as the army had looted many documents, some of it important ones, from the legions of mage and places the army had fought or pass. But recently, every time he had asked her to study, she always refused. It almost seemed like she was...evading him.

The green haired shaman entered his ger and sat on his bed to ponder what would be the cause of her behavior. What he saw when she assaulted him with her magic is not anger, but...fear? Was she afraid of him? It was almost like the first time she met him and tried to see her, legendary magic tome. What did he do to make her afraid? Is it because of his rudeness? No, she had grown used to it. Besides ...she had said once that he had a kind heart, so why start avoiding him now? The shaman couldn't help but to think that there may be some underlying cause for all this. Did she maybe...foreseen his death and to afraid to tell him? But she usually told him whenever a danger lies before him...

"Argh! Darn it! There's no use to think about this! She's...nothing to me anyway." The shaman growled in frustration as he stood to exit the Ger. They both only known for a short time anyway, so there's no reason to...went all this trouble, just for her. At least that was what Ray tried to convince himself. "If she wanted for me to stay away, damn straight I'd stay away from her. I never...cared for her anyways...really...never cared for her." The shaman walked through the exit as he tried to convince himself, though he soon knew it was a lie, as disappointment and regret surges inside of him after he said those words.

"Ow!" The shaman suddenly shouted as he tried to exit the Ger. What he does not realize is that he forgot he shared the Ger with Lugh, Chad, and Hugh. And a person was standing at the exit of the Ger. It was his 'friend', Chad, rubbing his head which was hit by the latter bumping onto him.

"Ugh, did you close your eyes while walking?" Chad yelled at the shaman. Ray was prepared to counter with a snarky word, but suddenly decided against it. He was far too tired to argue or bicker with anyone. Chad included. Ray wordlessy moved and shoved him out of the exit and left the thief boy, staring at him exiting the Ger.

"What's wrong with that guy?"

A moments later, Ray sat at the rock outskirts the army camp. He sighed as he stared at the horizon. He already said that she's nothing to him, but why did he felt troubled from this. He hated to admit it, but the truth is, he can't just cut her off his life like that. Sofiya was to him a closest thing to a 'friend' he had for a long time.

'Maybe it's better if I just ask her, what's wrong? Dammit, why did I think like this? It's not like she's a something special or anything, but still. Urgh! Why did I think too much about her like this?' Ray loudly thought in his mind. As he got lost in his thoughts, a certain figure walk closely, or rather, sneaked up on him.

"Hey, Mr. Jerk." A sarcastic yet familiar voice came from behind him, which has great success in making him startled.

"Agh! Don't startle me like that—" Ray turned around to see who startled him, as soon as he know who it is, a frown appeared on his face. "Damn, it's you. Look, Chad, if you want to bother someone, go bother Hugh or something. I'm not in a mood to talk."

"Yeah, I know." Chad said as he sat beside him at the rock. "That's why I'm here to bother you. Look, don't think I did this for you or anything, but Lugh had seen you sulked, so he told me to go check on you, since he's on errand from Master Roy." Chad explained.

"Hmph, he sent you to cheer me up? I'd vomit to even think I'd confide in you." Ray snarkily comments.

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual. But I can't say no to him. So, let's get this over with, what the hell is wrong with you?" Chad asked.

Ray pondered for a while. He didn't have any good ideas that would solve his problem , so is it better to confide in this..guy about a girl and swallow his pride. Or to keep it for himself and try to figure out the cause.

Yeah, the answer is obvious. "Mind your own business" Ray said coldly as he stood up and began to walk more further from the camp.

"It's about that girl Sofiya, isn't it?" Chad calmly said.

The answer hit Ray on the mark. How did this jackass know? Damn, now his reputation would be ruined. Ray acting like a lovesick idiot rejected by a half-dragon girl. Ray stood there, thinking about an excuse to safe his pride, or what's left of it. But since cat's out of the bag, he figured as much to admit it.

"How did you—" Ray looked at him accusingly.

"I saw her did a number on you. Man, I wish I could do magic, then I'll mess with you every time I have the chance." Chad explained, which had earned him a frown from the shaman. Did he stalked him, or worse—Sofiya?

"Hey, look, I'm trying here to help. No need to hide it, I know you're both are kinda... close. And hey, since you got to know her, I know you have mellowed a bit to everyone. And since I prefer this you, over the old you—though both is still a big jerk, I'd be more inclined to help you. Look, swallow that dumb pride of yours and listen to others for a change." Chad yelled as he walked to catch up with Ray.

Ray eyed Chad skeptically, should he, seriously, confide to him? Of course, he wasn't a type that is familiar to girls, he'd freely admitted, and Lugh is probably more naïve than him. To those he know, Chad is probably is the best person to ask about these kind of...things. But would he sacrifice his pride for this?  
After a period of balancing pros and cons, Ray decided to cast off his pride for now.

"Fine, I suppose a stale bread for a breakfast is better than none." He scoffed. "So, what do you know?"

"Great. So...how did she did a number on you?" Chad asked.

"Well, I think she had been avoiding me for a while...about two weeks or so, since we took Bulgar. And when I met her today to ask her what's wrong, she just...sort of told me to not to talk or interact with her anymore." Ray explained rather awkwardly, he did not expect to confide to Chad, or others for that matter. First time he did kind of thing seemed so...stiff.

"Why?" Chad asked again.

"That's one thing I'm trying to find out. I think she's afraid of me." The Shaman sighed. Why does this 'social' thing is so difficult? That's maybe why he become very antisocial at the first place. "So, uh, you're good in this thing aren't you? I know you're good with the girls at the orphanage!" Ray tried his best to mask his plea.

"Hmph, if you want an advice, you'd just ask. If she's afraid of you...Did you hurt her or her friends, or others in front of her? Shy woman like her had that kind of fear, usually when you do something bad in front of her. And you, well, could be a big jerk to well, anyone."

Ray scratched his head. Hurting someone? If he's talking by words and cynical comments, then, it's his daily routine—but if that was the case, why would she decide to avoid him now? If he meant physical abuse, he'd never go that far, and never did it once. Besides, Sofiya said many times he had a kind heart. It was not that, for sure.

Ray shook his head. "No. "

"Maybe she had a premonition you'd died and afraid to told you?"

Ray snorted. "Yeah,right. I got it from time to time. She actually told me boldly if that's the case. Look, you're not helping, and if you're not worth me holding back my puke by sharing this kind of things to you, I might just decide to leave you here." Ray said rather rudely.

Chad frowned at his rude behavior "Dang, would it kill you to not be a jerk for 5 minutes? Right, what happened in Bulgar?"

Ray arched his eyebrow. "What?"

Chad sighed. "I said, what'd happened in Bulgar? You said it was after this, you said, that she started to avoid you."

"Well, I took a hit..." Ray stopped and chuckled before continuing. "For her. And don't get me wrong. I did that because she'd kick the bucket if that Gel guy hit her with that sword, and I don't want to lose my staff-support in battle, but I kinda can't take the hit, and you know the rest. All the army particularly heard Lugh's wail at that day, and I was forced to thank him properly by almost everyone in the camp."

"Heh, yeah, I remember that." Chad smirked at the shaman, which earn him a rather rude snort.

"ANYWAY, I was almost DIED at that time. And when I woke up, well, she was sleeping at the chair beside my bed. Lugh said she nursed me and missed many of her meals. Man, I never thought she'd do that kind of stunt. She said she felt responsible or something. And after that, well, she started to avoid me." Ray explained.

The last sentence apparently had given Chad an epiphany. "That's it!" He said as he pointed his index finger, rather triumphantly at the shaman. "She was afraid that you might pull another hero the next time, and she avoided you so you wouldn't take the hit for her again!"

Ray had to admit he'd never thought of that. And that his conclusions...kinda make sense. But his instincts seemed to think that was not the most accurate case. But if it's not, than what?

"That may be it. You know her background, right? She's a half dragon. I heard her background is kinda...tragic, you know. I heard she had seen many of her human friend died, her father died, and many of her friends who aren't dragons died before her. Honestly, I would even become like you if I see so many deaths like that."

Now it's Ray's turn to be struck with epiphany. "What did you just say?" Ray replied, or more accurately, shouted, at the thief boy.

"I said I'm gonna be a sulking jerk like you if I've seen so many deaths like that."

"Yeah. That may be it. That's gotta be it." Ray said as he turned his back and walked at a quick pace more to the outskirts of the camp. He had to look for her now, He knew what's wrong with her, and it only took his idiotic-thief 'buddy' to make him realize.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Chad shouted at the still-walking Ray.

' _Dang it'_. Ray thought. Even though Chad's technically not 100% accurate in his view, and he found the more better explanation for his predicament. It is thanks to that idiot that he reached his own conclusion. If he didn't bait him with that kind of thing...maybe he'd would never guess, and probably he'd let himself listen to her... 'ultimatum' and stayed away from her for good. But not in this life he will say thanks to that idiot. Even if he's right.

So he decided to do that.

Ray turned back in response. "None of your damn business!" Ray said as he rudely pointed his index finger to Chad. "And don't think I'd be grateful and would say thanks! Your explanation's not helping at all!" Ray shouted loudly as he continued to walk away farther from the camp.

Hearing the shaman's rather (poorly) disguised gratitude, the thief boy smirked.

"Really now? The old jerk I know would never chase a depressed girl like that. Good luck on whatever's goin' on with you two."

 **A/N :**

 **In this part I make Ray talk with Chad for 'bonding moments'. I figured since Ray is very lacking in social skills and sensitivity, I made him talk with other guy to make him realize what is wrong with Sofiya. I originally wanted it to be Hugh, but I think the same age would be better. I don't make him talk with Lugh, to show his Tsundere side.**

 **I make Chad to be the spy, because his job is one of them. Gathering Information. Actually I was insipired by the detective in SUIKODEN II for this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FONDNESS**

 **Final Chapter**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fire Emblem and its characters.**

Sofiya sat on the edge of the river, feeling rather guilty of what she did. She knew it for the best. Half-Dragons and humans...it would never work. She would never want to feel that kind of pain again. It's enough, she thought. It was foolish for her, to grasp the faint hope that those kind of connection will work.

She stared at the vast wilderness, the animals herding and mating, the plain stretches in the wilderness of Sacae, and the clear blue sky. She wished, she could be...normal. Be a mortal, be a human. Then, she would not have to felt this for very long years. As she saw the fawns mating with each of their partner, a flashback of her past memories flooded her mind.

-FLASHBACK-

 _Sofiya sat on the chair beside the bed, where her old father was laid. It was clear that he was on the twilight of his life, and the sun was about to set. Sofiya and her mother sat close to him, wanting to be there for his last moments. The old man, though seemed in a last of his time, managed to smile at the persons that he viewed as his family._

" _Reis..." The old man mentioned the apparently young woman, who is his wife's name. "Take care of Sofiya. " The younger woman responded by nodding at his request. Sofiya could read her mother's emotion at that time. She was trying to be strong for her, in reality, a deep emotion was stored inside her mind, threatening to break out any time._

" _Abel." The woman said her husband's name as a portion of her emotions broke out of her as she shed a tear. "I will. Just...rest easily, okay?" The woman also managed a sad, yet sincere smile at her husband. "Just so you know, I never regretted entering this covenant with you." She said as she regained her composure, and went to stroke her daughter's head._

 _The old man turned to her daughter. "Sofiya. I'm sorry, I couldn't see you to your adulthood. You have a longer lifespan than me, and you're going to have difficulties in this life. But, remember...Cherish what you have right now. Remember my life, your memory with me to drive you in this life. Remember, people will live...as long as you remember them."_

 _Sofiya cried at her father's words. She had understand what is death a long time ago. Now, she had to face this in her youth. It was hard, she thought. Very hard. It makes her...felt there is no hope left._

" _Sofiya, don't cry...Remember. Cherish those still living. And remember those who passed." The old man coughed before smiling at her daughter again. "Let me...stroke your head again, Sofiya." The old man said as he raised his arm to pat her daughter's head for the last time._

" _Sofiya, remember...always. My word."_

 _That was what the old man said before he closed his eyes for the final time._

-END FLASHBACK-

Sofiya bit her lip as the memories of her late father fade off from her mind.

By the time of her birth, it was a common knowledge that marriage between a 'human' and 'dragon' was not a desirable thing, though it is not forbidden. The Elder in Arcadia mentioned the custom had been there for a long time, even before the Scouring, for obvious reasons. The half-blooded dragons have a shorter lifespan than dragons and much longer lifespans than normal human, thus, it becomes very difficult to adjust their life. That is why even though many humans in Arcadians have human blood, Sofiya has the strongest dragon lineage in all of them. Which make her somewhat...different than the others.

She was proud of her heritage. However, she would learn the hard way about why those customs exists in the village. And this is how she learnt, that kind of relationship humans and dragons would never work. The Elder told her many tales that are similar to hers, parent dragons outliving their children and burying them, a child dragon outliving one of their parents and loved ones. Many of this relationship has some tragedies on their own. Once, it was a human that went mad to ensure the tragedies never happen to his family. The human studied forbidden magic to prolong his life and manipulate life, and consumed by his lust for power.

And it is just not her father. Her mother died, sacrificed herself to protect the continent for collapsing from a major earthquake. After that, her childhood friends died long before her. She had lost many of her loved ones. And she would never want to feel those kind of emotions again. Never.

It was for the best. After this war, she'll go back to Arcadia, and will never see him again...She will never see Ray again. But it is for the best for two of them. She didn't want him to worry about her. She had only to hold her feelings for a short while. Just for a while, and it all will pass.

It was foolish for her to feel that hope. She had abandoned that kind of hope a long time ago...yet, when she met Ray, It almost feel like, those painful memories never happened, and as she connects with him in the short while – studying with him, learning magic together, fought together in skirmishes, confiding with him, her fondness for him grew, and she admitted, it started to develop a fondness that has a similar characteristics that her parents gave to each other. She thought she could grasp on that hope that she abandoned years ago once again.

But Fate had reminded her once again. Not long in Bulgar, the enemy swordmaster attacked her, and he had to take the hit for her. The healers said he barely made it. When she nursed him, her painful memories plagued her again. It reminded her about her late parents and friends. That feeling of lost had zapped her back to the reality. That it would never work. He'd be gone, eventually. She'll be alone again.

Sofiya was so immersed in her thoughts and tribulations that she didn't notice a green haired figure walked closely to her sitting spot. By the time she noticed, the figure had sat beside her near the river, though he didn't look at her, instead staring at the endless plains.

Ray.

Sofiya bit her lip again. Why did he have to make this hard for her? She thought.

"Ray...i told you...to stay away from me..." Sofiya said bitterly. She didn't really want to push him off like that, but it was for the best.

Ray glanced at her. "Look, you're not my mother or anything to me. I'm not listening to you. I'll do what I want." He said deviantly, which made Sofiya developed a slight scowl.

 _Why is he being this difficult? Why didn't he understand?_ She thought. Before she could open her mouth again to argue, the shaman boy cut her off.

"Look, I didn't care if you want me to stay away. I'd be happy to. But I wanted a reason. That's what friends do, right?" Ray said, his expression softened slightly as he threw a small pebble into the river, making a ripple in the calm stream. "Don't let me in the dark. We look out for each other. I promised you that, didn't I ?" For the first time, Ray is the one to be the 'friendly' one in conversation. Yes, miracles do happen.

Sofiya was rather surprised by his answer. She had avoided him, without preparing to explain what caused her behavior. She pondered. Should she tell him about her reason and confess...her feelings? No. That will make it worse. She thought. Humans and Half-Dragons like her...are not compatible at the first place. But what should she do? Should she just left and avoid him again? Or maybe make something up as reason?

However, as she was thinking on what to do next, Ray spoke again.

"It was the half-dragon thing, isn't it? You're afraid seeing your friends die because you live longer, right?"

Ray's words cut her line of thoughts. She began to look at the green-haired shaman with a expression of shock, amazement, and unbelief. How did he knew that? Did he just read her mind?

"How...did you know?" Sofiya asked.

"Let's just say an idiot helped me to connect the dots. So, am I right?"

Sofiya turned away her face from him. He knew, yet why did he still trying to see her?

"You know...and yet...you're still here...why?" Sofiya asked as she clutched her knees. Why? If he knew, why did he make this harder for her?

Ray stared at the flowing water, his usual hard and cynical eyes softened somewhat that almost giving the impression of melancholy. He's not even sure why did he came to her. Was he afraid of losing his friend? Ray would never admit that. But he just couldn't see her burdening herself like that. Somehow, it makes him felt the pain himself.

He would never let her felt this pain by herself. Not when he has felt the pain that she felt.

"Because... I kind of understand how'd you felt." Ray said rather quietly, his face staring at the horizon of the infinite grassy plains. Sofiya didn't answer him, though, as Ray's tone of voice suggested her that he's not finished with his words. It took a short while of silence before Ray spoke again.

"I don't have any parents myself, you know. I barely remember I have one. I was raised in an orphanage. Father Lucius said they left when I was about 3 years old or something, to protect me and Lugh. Apparently, our parents is part of this Assassin's Group called Black Fang or something."

Sofiya was shocked at that mention of Black Fang. It was the assassin's group that the villain from Arcadia resides. She knew about Roy's father and Archsage's Athos' legacy that stopped the wicked man and the Assassins' guild that almost caused a huge war in the continent. She knows that Ray and his brother are from orphanage, but she never knew, Ray was...the descendant of the member of that disbanded group.

"And by that time, I have already known my parents, a little. I remembered I cried for days, looking for them with Lugh. It's nice being Lugh, you know, being a naïve idiot that despite all the odds losing someone, still believed that things will get alright when you become friends with someone. " Ray laughed ironically.

"I'm not like that, as you can tell. I stopped making friends in the orphanage, immersing myself in dark magic by myself, I questioned myself, what is absolute in this world? Only power. Relations are for the weak, relationship is temporal. That was what I believed. I just, don't think relations are worth investing time for, because they're going to be gone in the end. Heh, I even worried Father Lucius with my attitude."

Sofiya sat in silence, hearing him talking. From what she knew, this is the first time Ray actually confided this much to her. But why did he say those words? Didn't he just proof that she was correct after all?

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But well, you know, even though I said all those, I can't even deny that I want to meet my mother and father again, even until now. And in my first journey, I realized, I want power only to protect Lugh and the others. Yeah, even that idiot Chad, so that what happened to me, will not happen to them."

Ray turned his head, looking firmly at Sofiya in her eyes. "Look, I don't pretend that I understand your problems, you and I are different. But what I could say is, life and death are both a reality. Cherish those you have now, and let those gone become your memories to keep going." He said firmly, locking his eyes at Sofiya's as if his sight pierced her lavender pupils. For the first time, he really meant what he said.

Sofiya widened her eyes as Ray's word pierced her mind. It was like...what her father said in his last moments. Sofiya began to ponder her mind. Was she...wrong in cutting connections with others? Did she give in to despair so quickly that she became afraid on connecting with others? Did she fear the loss more than cherishing the precious moments with her friends? Is it better to...grasp at the hope she had let go before?

Is this really the best? She began to re-question her last assumption. Is it really good for her to embrace her fondness to him? Maybe, just maybe, it will work in the end?

"...Ray..." Sofiya called his name, still doubting on what decision she should take. "How do you know... this will work? " She asked. In her honesty, she would glad if she was proven wrong. But the pain that she felt, was so great, all these years feeling it, without passing away to meet her loved ones. No, she will not grasp on that hope yet despite her doubts, not until he could prove it to her.

Ray sighed as he turned back to stare at the horizon. He was never good at this kind of 'pep talk', it was more of Lugh's features, he had to admit. But there is first time for everything.

"Look, it is all the matter of how you look at it. If you're too focused on things you lost, you'd lost yourself. But if you focus more on what things still left, you'd find your purpose. That's what the father in my orphanage said." He said as he threw yet another pebble at the flowing river in front of them, making a ripple at the body of water. "So...what do you say, Sofiya?" He asked, still looking at the endless plain of grass in front of them.

"...How you look at it..." Sofiya mumbled those words at herself as she was struck by some sort of epiphany. Maybe that is why she lost her self. She was too focused on the pain and fear she felt. Sure she had many losses, but she realized now, that despite that, she still had those who live. The people in Arcadia, The Elder, Fae, Igrene, and...Ray. She felt so foolish. That is what her father and mother wanted her to do.

Sofiya took a deep breath and calmed herself. It seems the turmoil and storm in her mind has lessened, and clarity began to enter her mind once again. Ray was right. It depends on your perspective, whether to despair or to hope. She never thought for once that Ray was the one that made her...realize that. Maybe it is time for her...to change, and lived her according to her loved ones' final wish. It would not be easy, but she had to try.

"Ray...why go all this trouble...for me? I figured you...will just listen to me and just stop...interacting with me. So...why? Why did you insist on doing this?" She asked him. Sofiya knew that Ray was kind, but she also knew that he has a high pride. She intentionally did this because she taught his pride will overcome the desire to help her, but now, the... rather unexpected scenario happened.

What she got as a response is that, rather than answering her question, the shaman in question instead turning his face from her, and scratched his head, in what Sofiya interpreted to be nervousness. The shaman finally opened his mouth. "I...uh, damn." He cursed before re-composing himself to say his mind, now finally looking at her eyes. "I just, you know, seeing you all sad like this. I can't just leave you alone. I just want to help." With moderately red cheeks, the shaman finally managed to spoke his mind, sincerely down to the last word. Though he swore that he would never talk 'flowery' like that ever again.

Sofiya stared at him. She could feel the warmth of his emotions, as opposed to his normally cold emotions. And as his eyes connected with her sight, at that time she knew, it was not just her that felt strong fondness towards him. It was mutual. He also harbors the same fondness, the same feelings towards her. She blushed slightly at the revelation. She couldn't deny that she was relieved and rather glad that...it was not just her that has that kind of fondness. Suddenly, a struck of hope filled her. Maybe...she gave up the hope too soon. She decided that this time, she will clutch that hope more tightly in her heart.

But despite those tense moments, what come next made her amused. Greatly amused, even.

"AND!" Sofiya was surprised at Ray's sudden 'declaration.' Ray's index finger pointed at her. "Don't you think I did this because I care about you or something, okay? I don't do this for your sake. I just felt that if you go brooding like this, you can't fight well when we reached Bern. And that's one more liability. S-So, don't think for a second that I did this for you."

Sofiya was very amused at Ray's (lame and pathetic) rant to cover his words before. She stared at him blankly at his reddened face for a moment before she actually laughed by herself, what she never done in almost a hundred years, maybe? Ray would be Ray. She thought.

"D-don't laugh! I'm serious!" Ray shouted angrily with a face that mimics a smoldering furnace.

"Ray...you're right. When...you said those words to me...It's just the same what my Father said. It's a matter of how you look at things...I think I finally understand now, what my father meant on that day." Sofiya paused for a while before bowing her head at him, realizing that she has debt to pay. "I apologize...for my earlier behavior..." She said, referencing to her earlier 'assault' on him and avoiding him.

Ray chuckled as he tried to calm himself up. "W-Well, I'll let it slide this time, I guess. But you owe me a study lesson, got it?" He said as he stood up from the spot he sat. "Look, let's go back. Lugh'll probably making scene to look for me now. He always does that when I –"

Before he could finish his sentence, however, he was stopped by a rather soft sensation on his forehead. It took for a while for Ray to be sure what he had seen in front of him, but it was clear that Sofiya's lips touched him on the forehead. Sofiya didn't know what kind of boldness she suddenly got, but wherever it came from, It drove her enough to do it. After a short while, she broke up a distance from him, blushing deeply and fidgeting her fingers.

After Ray's mind finally registered what Sofiya had done, he fell down to the ground, pointing his index finger accusingly at the lavender-haired shaman.

"W-W-What the heck are you doing?!" Ray said outrageously. "D-Did you just do that?" Ray ranted, feeling scandalized while blushing as deep as his face could.

As the green-haired shaman continued his rant, rather than giving him a reason why she had done what she had done, she simply decided to give him the widest smile she could, all this with still a deep blush on her face. She felt like it was the right thing to do—her mother always give this to her father when...they show their fondness to each other. Since the feeling is mutual...no hard feelings, right?

"Ray...Thank you." Sofiya said, smiling widely at her friend, before turning around and walking back in a rather quick pace with a still blushing face to the direction of the camp. Leaving the dazed green-haired shaman behind wondering what kind of reality he had been dropped into.

Ray dazedly sat there on the thin grass of the plains, looking at the female shaman as she quickly put quite a distance between them, rubbing his the spot on his forehead that she planted her kiss onto. It seemed that his body cannot fully move according to his wishes, thanks to that bold move Sofiya has done. Not to mention, his heart is beating quite a lot faster than usual.

"Damn..." He said as took a deep breathe to calm...every fiber of his body while staring at the shrinking female figure before him. "What just happened? Did she—did she really do that? And what's scary is I actually did not mind her much doing that to me..."

Ray sighed. "I guess Lugh's ramblings may have some truth after all. Maybe I truly have a heart..." He stood and start walking himself to the direction of the camp, wondering if things will stay the same between him and Sofiya after this.

"I wonder what's happening to me..." He stood and giddily walked back as he failed to contain the heat on his face, and his abnormally beating heart, somehow cannot took his mind away from the smiling face of the Nabatan prophetess.

END.

 **A/N : Some points to consider in this work :  
1\. I mellowed Ray's cold exterior for the purpose of the story, because this story assumed Ray and Sofiya had interacted before, which makes Ray show his softer side around her. **

**2\. I decide to develop Ray's characters, so forgive me, if he's a bit OOC. Though, I think Tsunderes have their own sincere moments.**

 **3\. Sofiya's character is also developed in this story. I also made the backstory for her that her very shy and rather distant personality was exacerbated by loss of her loved ones, based on her supports with Faw (B Support). Since she's a half-dragon and have far longevity than humans, she had to experience this kind of thing. Also her dad being a human is canon (support with Niime)**

 **4\. The one thing inconsistent with canon is Lugh and Ray thought their parents were dead. I changed it that Lucius (the Father) told him about it.**


End file.
